Dopamine acts upon neurons through two families of dopamine receptors, D1-like receptors (D1Rs) and D2-like receptors (D2Rs). The D1-like receptor family consists of D1 and D5 receptors which are expressed in many regions of the brain. D1 mRNA has been found, for example, in the striatum and nucleus accumbens. See e.g., Missale C, Nash S R, Robinson S W, Jaber M, Caron M G “Dopamine receptors: from structure to function”, Physiological Reviews 78:189-225 (1998). Pharmacological studies have reported that D1 and D5 receptors (D1/D5), namely D1-like receptors, are linked to stimulation of adenylyl cyclase, whereas D2, D3, and D4 receptors, namely D2-like receptors, are linked to inhibition of cAMP production.
Dopamine D1 receptors are implicated in numerous neuropharmacological and neurobiological functions. For example, D1 receptors are involved in different types of memory function and synaptic plasticity. See e.g., Goldman-Rakic P S et al., “Targeting the dopamine D1 receptor in schizophrenia: insights for cognitive dysfunction”, Psychopharmacology 174(1):3-16 (2004). Moreover, D1 receptors have been implicated in a variety of psychiatric, neurological, neurodevelopmental, neurodegenerative, mood, motivational, metabolic, cardiovascular, renal, ophthalmic, endocrine, and/or other disorders described herein including schizophrenia (e.g., cognitive and negative symptoms in schizophrenia), schizotypal personality disorder, cognitive impairment associated with D2 antagonist therapy, ADHD, impulsivity, autism spectrum disorder, mild cognitive impairment (MCI), age-related cognitive decline, Alzheimer's dementia, Parkinson's disease (PD), Huntington's chorea, depression, anxiety, treatment-resistant depression (TRD), bipolar disorder, chronic apathy, anhedonia, chronic fatigue, post-traumatic stress disorder, seasonal affective disorder, social anxiety disorder, post-partum depression, serotonin syndrome, substance abuse and drug dependence, Tourette's syndrome, tardive dyskinesia, drowsiness, sexual dysfunction, migraine, systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), hyperglycemia, dislipidemia, obesity, diabetes, sepsis, post-ischemic tubular necrosis, renal failure, resistant edema, narcolepsy, hypertension, congestive heart failure, postoperative ocular hypotonia, sleep disorders, pain, and other disorders in a mammal. See e.g., Goulet M, Madras B K “D(1) dopamine receptor agonists are more effective in alleviating advanced than mild parkinsonism in 1-methyl-4-phenyl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine-treated monkeys”, Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapy 292(2):714-24 (2000); Surmeier D J et al., “The role of dopamine in modulating the structure and function of striatal circuits”, Prog. Brain Res. 183:149-67 (2010).
New or improved agents that modulate (such as agonize or partially agonize) D1R are needed for developing new and more effective pharmaceuticals to treat diseases or conditions associated with dysregulated activation of D1R, such as those described herein.
CN102558147 reports pyridinecarboxamide derivatives of the following formula:
as inhibitors of tyrosine kinase and/or serine-threonine kinase for treating cancer.
WO2007009524 reports 2-arylbenzothiazoles of the following formula
useful as protein kinase inhibitors for treating diseases such as those associated with abnormal and hyperproliferation of cells.
WO2010070008 reports substituted imidazole derivative of the following structure
that are γ-secretase modulators useful in the treatment of diseases.
WO2010089292 reports substituted bicyclic derivative of the following structure
wherein Het2 can be
as γ-secretase modulators useful in the treatment of diseases such as Alzheimer's Disease.
WO2008067420 reports compounds of one of the flowing structures
pharmaceutically acceptable salts, proudrugs, or tautomers thererof, as caspase activators and inducers of apoptosis.
WO2013083666 reports compounds of the following formula
as inhibitors of Bruton's tyrosine kinase.
WO 2009135885 reports fused pyrazine compounds of the following formula
capable of binding to the active site of a serine/threonine kinase, useful for treating a disease involving the degradation of extra-cellular matrix, joint degeneration, or a disease involving such degradation or inflammation. Some intermediates includes include the following compounds:

WO2008079460 reports a method for preventing or treating pathogenic infection using one or more kinase inhibitors one of which is

WO2011054922 reports salts of fused pyrazine compounds of the following formula
capable of binding to the active site of a serine/threonine kinase, useful for treating a disease involving the degradation of extra-cellular matrix, joint degeneration, or a disease involving such degradation or inflammation.
WO2010088518 reports heterocyclic compounds of the following structure
as GPR119 modulators useful for treating a GRP119-mediated disease such as a metabolic disease, or diabetes. An intermediate for preparation of one of the GPR119 modulators has the following structure:

WO2008030795 reports a composition comprising a compound of the following structure
for inhibiting catalytic activity of a tyrosine kinase. One of the starting materials/intermediates is

WO2007138072 reports triazolopyrazine compounds of the following structure
wherein each of R8 and R9 is a ring structure capable of binding to the active site of a serine/threonine kinase, useful for treating a disease involving the degradation of extra-cellular matrix, joint degeneration, or a disease involving such degradation or inflammation. Some intermediates include:

WO2007131991 report imidazoleopyrazine compounds of the following structure
wherein each of R8 and R9 is a ring structure capable of binding to the active site of a serine/threonine kinase, useful for treating a disease involving the degradation of extra-cellular matrix, joint degeneration, or a disease involving such degradation or inflammation. Some intermediates include:

US20060183746 and WO2005014599 reports imidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-8-ylamines of the following structure
respectively as inhibitors of Bruton's Tyrosine Kinase and/or B-cell proliferation.
WO2002060492 reports compounds of the following structure:
as inhibitors of protein tyrosine kinase (such as JAK).
WO2005085252 reports compounds of the following structure:
as inhibitors of protein kinase (such as JNK).
WO2008130951 reports compounds of the formula of W-L-Z wherein Z can be
useful as 11-beat-HSD1 inhibitors.